


My Human's Non Human

by SluttyPamian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue, Train of Thought, can yalls tell i don't normally write this stuff, creative syntactical style, inspired by existing literature, no death but talk of mortality, non human POV, post-pacifist perfect ending, slightly bittersweet ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: I've been with my human for many years, and seen many things. One day, he met someone who looked human but was not a human, and our lives changed.And I was grateful.





	My Human's Non Human

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if the username wasn't a dead giveaway, I'm most definitely a smut writer. I had the (horrible) idea to write a fic from Sumo's POV in the style of "A Dog's Life: An Autobiography" by Ann M. Martin. I love that book, and wanted to try my hand at emulating it I guess?
> 
> Anyway, lemme know what you think about this? This is sooooo far out of my comfort zone and area of expertise so I hope I haven't tarnished my "good" name lmao.

The man I knew as my human was unhappy for a long time. He drank a liquid that made my nose crinkle and my air hurt, he held a strange shape that made loud noises and left holes in walls, and there were days when I wasn’t good enough to earn his attention. Our home used to smell like warm clothes that came out of the metal box, but when my human became unhappy the house soon stopped smelling like the warm clothes from the metal box. My human used to eat food that looked like many different things, and when he became unhappy, the food came from flimsy things and smelled like heavy and fat. I don’t know what made him unhappy, maybe it was many things. The small human went away, and then one day the woman who had been with us went away. It made me unhappy too, but I always had my human. Even with all his unhappy, I would give him mine.

One day, I met a human that wasn’t a human. He smelled strange, he smelled like the things that made up the world humans lived in. He smelled like the things they would sit on and the things that made the metal boxes that took them places they couldn’t walk. He also smelled of things that I had only smelled on the other not human humans. At first, my human did not like this not human. He would use loud noises when he spoke to this not human, and sound like he did when he spoke to other humans he did not like. But I liked this not human, and I showed this not human I liked him.

And one day, my human started to like this not human too.

The not human went away for a long time. My owner became even more unhappy. I was not sure why my human became more unhappy. The not human was not the small human, or the woman who went away long ago, and yet he acted the same as when they went away. It made me unhappy. I did my best to comfort my human, but I could only do so much. One day, there was a knock on the door my human did not want to answer. As the door kept knocking, I spoke to my human and asked him to answer it. He was drinking the liquid that made my air hurt and my nose crinkle and looking at the place he kept the shape that made loud noise and holes. I spoke to him more, and was louder than the knocking at the door. I could hear someone on the other side of the door, noises that I recognized and knew to be the not human. I went to the door, my human calling out the noise I knew as his name for me. I wanted to open the door, but I could not. So I spoke to it, asking it to open.

My owner joined me at the door and held my collar while opening it. I knew even before it opened the not human would be on the other side, but my human did not. When the door opened and he saw the not human, he went still. The not human spoke a few words to my human, my human spoke back, and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and stayed that way. I knew I should leave them, so I gave the not human a fond sniff and returned to my bed where I could sleep.

I slept until the sun went away and everything was dark. I would normally sleep at this time, but something roused me from my bed and I trotted off to my human’s room. His door was closed, which made me unhappy. His door was always open so I could come to him. Behind the door, I heard my human and the not human talking. They spoke with soft sounds that sounded how my human used to speak to the woman long ago.

This made me happy, for I knew the not human would not leave.

The not human stayed with us for a long time. My owner became happy again. The house began to smell like clothes from the warm metal box again. My owner ate food that looked like many things again.

One day my human and the not human looked at the strange shape that made holes and loud noises. I could tell by the sound of their voices that it was something important they were saying. The not human kept touching my human, then touching the strange shape. My owner made loud noises at the not human, noises that made other humans leave and make their own loud noises. But the not human did not leave like most humans did. Instead, he did something strange. He put his face on my human’s face and left it there. My owner moved his face against the not humans face and they made strange noises.

From then on, I could find the not human sleeping in my human’s bed.

As time passed, I realized who this not human was to my human. 

One day, my legs will stiffen and it will be harder for me to see. I will not be able to hear my human, and the not human he will spend the rest of his life with. My owner and his not human will spend more time with me, will bring my food and water and give me more treats. It will be harder for me to leave my bed, and my human will talk to his not human with a soft voice as the two pet me. I believe the not human will understand what will happen, and he will certainly be unhappy. My owner will be unhappy as well, but it is alright. my human will have his not human for the rest of his life, and his not human will keep him happy and loved as I have.

And I am grateful.


End file.
